


Bath Time

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: It's bath time in the Larabee/Wilmington household





	Bath Time

**Part One**

 

"Let's go, boys! Bath time!"

No response.

Buck took two steps off the porch and tried again. "Boys!"

Silence.

Catching a glimpse of a black-haired child, Wilmington yelled, "JD!"

Nothing.

"Problem?"

Buck raised his hands in entreaty. "Why doesn't he hear me? I know I'm talking, I recognize my voice." He looked back toward the barn. "JD, Vin, bath time!"

Still nothing.

Wearing a smirk, Chris leaned out the door. His voice only raised slightly, he said, "Let's go, boys. Time for popcorn and hot chocolate." 

"Yay!"

Two boy-shaped blurs streaked past the bemused men and headed for the family room.

Buck looked at Chris, eyebrows raised.

Chris just shook his head. "Baths?" 

 

**Part Two**

"Don't point that finger at me," Chris growled, looking down at the digit poised in front of his chest. "Unless you intend to use it," he finished with a chuckle.

Buck shook his head. "I can't believe you. Who said they had to take baths tonight, anyway?"

"I did," Chris admitted. "And they do."

"So..." Buck motioned toward the boys, currently stuffing their faces and watching the video playing on the tv. "What's with the video and snack?"

"Never said they had to take them first."

"Ahhh... So, who's gonna break the bad news?"

There was a long silence, then, in unison, the two men pointed emphatically at each other. "You are!"

 

~end~


End file.
